Talk:Leah (Earth-616)
Separate I almost feel like the Serpent's Leah should be listed a separate character. They existed separately, after all. --HED - HalfElfDragon 06:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Merge with Hela given the revalations in JiM 645 I think we should find a way to integrate this article with Hela's Gailim (talk) 15:25, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Keeping Leah up to date Leahs information needs updating. After her death she seemingly returned in the pages of BAttleworld Siege. And appeared in multiple issues. She has then most recently appeared in the pages of the new comic, Angela, Queen of Hel where I believe she is helping Angela dethrone Hela. However I have not read these issues and do not have the knowledge to include the new material on this page. Aphrodite7 (talk) 23:18, January 23, 2016 (UTC)Aphrodite7 :It is not established whether the Leah from Battleworld is Earth-616's Leah or not. Additionally, considering this Leah "died" and went back to being Hela's hand, it's most likely the Leah appearing in Angela: Queen of Hel is this Leah, the one that Loki created and exiled to the past. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:31, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::No, the Leah in Angela: Queen of Hel is indeed Hela's hand, as Sera explained in the third issue, but this Leah claims to be from another timeline. ::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 23:44, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::It can't be the one that was Leah's hand because that Leah is dead. In the case of Leah's comments on timelines, I think it's most likely she was referring to the fact that she's presumed to become Hela, so she was basically going to help Angela defeat herself. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:00, January 24, 2016 (UTC) How many Leahs is there? Because the Leah that appears in Battleworld and then in Angela Queen of Hel, is definitely working in Hel in the mainstream 616 and is introduced by Sera AS Leah of Hel. And Sera does explain that she is Hela's hand. Either way her appearances in Battleworld and Angela, needs to documented on ONE of her pages. It can't be Lokis creation Leah though because she was sent away from Hel by Hela herself into the ancient past and therefore wouldn't be around to help Sera and Angela in the current day. Aphrodite7 (talk) 23:02, January 24, 2016 (UTC)Aphrodite7 :The answers about the Leah in Angela: Queen of Hel will be given in the next issues, so just wait. When the time comes, depending of the answer that will be given, a page will be created for her or one of Leah's pages will be updated with new info. About Battleworld's Leah, she is from an alternate universe, so a page should be created for her. :--The Many-Angled One (talk) 23:24, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Regarding how many Leahs there are: The answer is at least three. The original (who was literally Hela's hand transformed), Loki's creation (written into the past with a shard of the Twilight Shadow), and the embodiment of Loki's guilt (then there's the Leah from Battleworld who might or might not be from the Marvel Universe). The original Leah vanished after Hela healed her hand with the Holy Grail, Loki's creation is very much alive and in the past (and it's hinted this Leah is the one that becomes Hela, so if the Leah from Queen of Hel is meant to become Hela, it must be this one), and the construct of Loki's guilt vanished after the trickster confessed his crimes. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:59, January 24, 2016 (UTC) It has been confirmed that it is infact THE original Leah that is appearing in Angela, Queen of Hel. Sera introduces her as. "Angela, meet Leah of Hel. Hela's chopped off, anthropomorphized-hand-turned-handmaiden. Man we have the best origin stories." How she has come back is not explained yet. But the proof is there to be seen that the currently active Leah is infact the original one. Aphrodite7 (talk) 22:18, January 27, 2016 (UTC)Aphrodite7 :Not the original but an alternate version of her, since she claims to be from a different timeline. Sera summoned a magic arrow to damage the hand Hela used to hit her, but it found this Leah instead. Wait until it's fully explained to do anything. :--The Many-Angled One (talk) 22:29, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Sera states that Hela struck seras face with her hand. And she used what little magic she had left to pry what was left of Helas handprint from her face. Using her magic to create a vindictive little thank you. She then sent this 'magic' following Helas scent. Hoping to find Helas hand and repay it for the kindness it did to her face. She goes on to then state that Leah was created some time ago. From helas hand. Cut apart, made manifest. A literal HANDmaiden of her mistress' will. The ONLY specification that she MIGHT be from an alternate universe is what follows when Sera states, "Leah has admittedly, traveled some." However that could mean literally anything. However if this were true, she'd have been able to discover this. But instead she goes on to state that, "Leah is stuck here due to planar and temporal shifts even I, with my penchant for forbidden knowledge, misuse of resources in the Temple of the Anchorites, Etc etc, do not entirely understand." She then states that, "The point is, so long as Hela is Queen, Leah is trapped to her will and bound here the same as I am." It is my belief that after Leah 'died' restoring Helas hand, Leah was stuck in these 'planar and temporal' shifts and ended up back in Hel. Otherwise if Leah ISN'T the hand of this universes Hela, she wouldn't be trapped to this universes Helas will and bound there to serve her. I think this explanation also corresponds with the fact that Leah was never real, she was just Helas chopped off hand, which is why Sera doesn't understand why Leah is still around, stuck in Hel. Aphrodite7 (talk) 22:44, January 27, 2016 (UTC)Aphrodite7 :I want, again, to clarify Leah's comments on timelines. She claims "You're going to attempt the three trials of Hel to overthrow the Queen of the Dead. I may have mixed feelings about that, given my absolute cluster of a timeline. :A "timeline" doesn't exclusively refer to a universe, and I think Leah was using the word its most common sense: the order in which certain events transpired. After all, she links her timeline to having mixed feelings about overthrowing Hela. And what would be the reason for that? Because she's meant to be Hela, and her "absolute cluster of a timeline" most likely refers to all the time-travel shenanigans that ultimately lead her to become Hela, so she would basically help Angela defeat herself. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:38, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I re-read the first pages of the third issue and it seems to be Loki's creation, not the original Leah (even though Sera says otherwise). But I think it's strange, her case will be like Karn and the Master Weaver if she end up overthrowing Hela (it seems to be the case, since the cover for the seventh issue shows Angela and Sera out of Hel, but that's just a cover so who knows?). ::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 00:16, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Have we decided which version of Leah it is? I think waiting will be pointless. I don't think they are going to explain her anymore than they have. They have gone into pretty good detail as to who she is. I think this is one of those Scarlet Witch situations, where the writers don't really do their research and retcon the characters origins. Sera said that this version of the character is Helas hand that we previously saw evaporate. Honestly I think that is the case, and the writer just didn't do enough research into the whole situation. It seems to happen alot in marvel. Either that or this really is Lokis Leah that grows up to be Hela. Though there isn't any solid evidence that suggest she is, it's just speculation. Whereas there is enough evidence given Seras explanation, that this is the original Leah. I think it's just a fault on the authors part.Aphrodite7 (talk) 15:13, February 19, 2016 (UTC)Aphrodite7 I've just read the preview of , and the timeline shifts are finally explained! It turns out she is indeed Leah, the one born from Hela's severed hand, but she's from a different reality and we saw her already before. She's the same Leah from this tie-in of Secret Wars. I guess some files will have to be renamed and some changes made before her page is created... --The Many-Angled One (talk) 07:23, March 18, 2016 (UTC)